


【表豆】乖一点儿好吗？

by Riginanarchist



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riginanarchist/pseuds/Riginanarchist
Summary: 基本上是rebecca期间两人在化妆间…，姿势就是阴霾渐袭的那个姿势。
Relationships: Oedo Kuipers/Mark Seibert, 表豆
Kudos: 4





	【表豆】乖一点儿好吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 预警在最后

好了，现在终于只剩下他们两个人了，oedo双手撑在化妆镜前的桌子上，盯着镜子里的自己，过亮的灯光刺得他眼睛涌出些保护性的水分。从昨天下午到今天整彩都没有任何异常，mark对他就像其他任何人一样，他心里有些酸涩。从那次起，他们就没再见面了，甚至到演唱会邀约发到他们邮箱前也无甚联系。或许对于mark而言，这是种心照不宣的默契，但oedo却在那段时间里把主动权交给了他，小心翼翼的抱着期待。

他走进自己的休息室前看见mark那间门开着，他没看见他，但他确定mark就在里面，也许是在靠里侧的更衣室里。oedo深吸一口气，他的胃依然在搅动着，但他等不了了，他想要，哪怕只是再一次，即将被当作从未发生过的性事。

他直起身，咬了咬牙然后狠狠地拽了两下领子把它摆正。

mark的休息室就在他的旁边，他只用走出几步的距离。是的，现在mark就坐在那儿盯着他自己的手机。oedo敲了敲已经敞开的门，低着头并未看向里面，并非是因为紧张或是什么，他只是不知道要以怎样的表情面对他，或许其中还参杂着些埋怨的情绪。

mark并没有马上给出反应，他似乎在处理什么要紧的事情，手上加快速度打完那句话才抬起头看他。mark知道那是oedo，只有他会在这个时候，用那种略带孩子气的静默来面对他。他没有说话，只是伸出了靠门那侧的胳膊让他进来。oedo把门在他身后关上，然后走到他跟前沉默地看着他。mark明白这种眼神，他握住他的小臂，顺着胳膊滑下来握住他的手。手机发出轻微的锁屏声，他把它放到一旁的桌子上。

oedo蹲下来，把手放在mark的大腿上，盯着他看了一会儿，又跪下，地下的瓷砖既硬又冷。他把一只手背过身后去，但mark拉住了他，他知道他想干什么，但制止了他。soundcheck之后再开关麦克是有风险的，即使不考虑这个风险，如果调音师发现麦克断掉信号也会派人来找。oedo咬了咬牙，他当然清楚这些，只是他不认为开着麦克做这些事情的风险更小，但显然mark选择了后者。

随便吧，oedo没有心思再仔细考虑这些，他现在只是绝望地想得到mark的承认，确认自己对他是不同的。他试探着顺着mark的大腿向上摸直到他的腹股沟，mark抬手揽住了他的后颈。oedo知道那是一个默许，他向上探着身子索吻，mark满足了他，他们小心地接吻，只有嘴唇的摩擦和舌尖的舔舐，他甚至感受不到mark口腔的温度。他对这个吻并不满意，但又知道无法再加深了，只好气急败坏地去解mark的腰带，mark回过手护住那两个固定在他后腰上的娇气的机器。

不敢有太大的动作，oedo把手伸进他的裤子里，隔着内裤抚弄，他甚至没意识到他看向mark的眼神有多委屈，甚至微微努起了嘴。mark恍惚觉得他这副样子就跟刚刚在台上一个样。

在台上……mark的隐私感忽然缺失了一部分，他又意识到他们是在后台，oedo显然没心思想这个，他把布料舔湿，那下面的性器胀大，他顺着茎身含住根部，又用手照顾上面的部分。mark本想把手指插入他的发间，又想起他们一会儿还要上台，胳膊只好又垂下去，而那时候他的头发比现在长很多，他可以从后面扯住他的头发，握紧他的脖子。

mark显然在走神，oedo生气极了，本就焦虑的、需要承诺的心沉入更大的不安之中，他更卖力地讨好他的阴茎，舌间绕着龟头打转，手去照顾他的囊袋。mark看着跪在腿间的人，硬质的西装遮住了训练的痕迹，肩膀显现出仍属于少年的瘦削。他凑到他的胯间，肩膀耸起，西装的下摆被翘起的臀撑了起来。mark性器胀痛却仍被束缚在内裤的布料里，莫名涌起一股烦躁，关于他和他对自己制定的那些规则，他伸手挑起oedo的下巴，男孩——他仍愿这样叫他，眼睛里闪烁着水光，mark直视他的眼睛，也是在告诉他不要移开目光。忽然，oedo像是被噎住了，瞪大眼睛停止呼吸，双手扶住沙发两侧，接着他嘶——地倒吸一口凉气，mark用嘴型告诉他“dont move”。

他颤了颤，才缓过了一阵腿软，跪稳了身体，mark没有撤掉手，他仍努力地仰着脖子。mark另一只手扶在他的肩膀，向下压，直到他完全跪坐在地上才停止。他黑色亮面的皮鞋仍隔着西装踩在他已经充分充血膨胀的阴茎上。他清晰地看见oedo艰难地吞咽，喉结划过他绷紧的喉咙。

oedo眼睛大大睁着，眼周慢慢变红，水份慢慢聚成一滴顺着眼角流下来，隐入下颌的曲线。他手搭在mark的膝盖上握紧，却仍然小心不弄皱他的西装。mark什么都明白，他也什么都明白，他们甚至不需要更多的交流。

mark松开手，他急切地凑过去扒开布料，把性器含进嘴里。oedo不能吞得太深，一会儿还要唱歌，他还要控制着呼吸和水声不要太重，不要被麦克捉捕捉到，他温暖湿润的口腔包裹着他，滑腻的舌头挑动敏感的沟壑和小孔。他吞不下去就把口腔尽可能地收紧，把头部顶在腮壁上摩擦，肩膀带动着脖子快速地起伏，胯间被皮鞋硬质的鞋底踩得又痛又爽。他被刺激得忍不住哼哼，小幅度急促地抽气，肺部被来不及呼出的气撑得些许胀痛，他脑子有些昏昏的，仍忍不住分泌出更多的唾液包裹嘴里的阴茎。

mark急躁于不能把手指插进他的头发，只好按住他的后颈，他把男孩拉得更近，oedo腿有些发麻只得踉跄着膝行靠近。他的嘴唇已经被过度摩擦得泛红发肿，却激起了对方更强的凌虐欲，mark现在只想让胯下这个男孩哭得更好看一些。他压着他的脖颈让他伏得更低，又挑着他的下巴让他仰视自己，那双眼睛泛着泪光的眼睛可真好看啊。mark知道他给不了这个男孩他想要的全部，他愧疚又痛苦，负罪感和处于上位者的欲望紧紧地交织，矛盾的感情火一样在他身体里燃烧激起更多怒气，“给你，给你，如果这就是你想要的。”

oedo无助地扶着他的胳膊，他射在他的嘴里，他尽量控制着不让精液呛进气管，最终咽了下去。他的性器仍绷在裤子里胀痛，但他无意去管。

两个人都在躲避着目光的接触，mark起身去里侧的更衣室整理自己，没有多久就轮到他上台了。他出来的时候oedo仍跪坐在那里，一场性事给不了他丝毫满足。mark走过去，男孩靠在他的腿上，他垂下手拍了拍他的发顶。门外脚步声渐渐多了起来，然后是嘈杂的人声，偶尔听见有人大声说着什么。

mark蹲下来，捧着他的脸吻他，两人过满的情绪无处宣泄，只得越吻越深，越吻越急，也顾不得会不会有人听见了。mark拉着他站起来，推着他后退，把他重重按在门上，紧紧压在怀里。mark伸进他的嘴里，扫过他的牙膛和齿列，勾着他的舌头滑动，男孩睁着小鹿一样的眼睛哭得更凶了，他任由mark抱着他吻他，享受这一刻仅有的安全感。

“mark？你在里面吗？你知道oedo在哪吗？”，急促的敲门声透过门版震得oedo浑身一紧，mark抱他更紧，更用力地吻他，把他下嘴唇都含进嘴里。敲门声不知道什么时候停止了，mark离开他嘴唇的时候摸着他的脖颈，让他下巴搭在他肩上。

他侧过脸亲亲他的脸侧，“乖一点儿好吗？你是我的。”他清晰地感觉到怀里的男孩僵住了，然后缓慢地抬起手环住他的腰，把脸埋在他的肩膀。

*

oedo站在舞台上，头顶的灯光打在他身上，他再一次绝望地跪下，手在身前合拢，他抬起头看站在跟前的人，鼠蹊窜过一阵痉挛，阴茎止不住地抽疼。他多么希望他能带他走……

**Author's Note:**

> *无实质插入性性行为  
> *只有一个人爽了  
> *两人关系稍微倾向于dom/sub  
> *我不认为这属于sm，但你要非说是也行  
> *不是绝对的快乐车，请谨慎观看


End file.
